The present invention applies generally to all products having a cosmetic activity, not only those which are formulated from products of synthesis but also those which are based on natural components of animal, vegetable or mineral origin.
In accordance with the invention, a new and original method is proposed for applying cosmetic substances to the skin, which involves a special process for manufacturing and packing these substances.
There will be outlined herebelow, for different types of cosmetic compositions, problems of preparation and preservation which may arise and which the present invention resolves.
The creators of cosmetic, perfumery and hygiene products are frequently limited, in the conception of their formulae, by the impossibility of maintaining stable in time the mixtures or emulsions of substances whose properties they are attempting to associate so as to obtain a product having the desired characteristics.
Often, certain mixtures of fatty substances, particularly beneficial for the skin, do not have the texture or the consistency desirable at ambient temperature and the formulator must, in order to harden them, raise the melting point of the mixture by adding natural or synthetic waxes whose presence is not justified from the efficiency point of view.
Similarly, emulsions, widely used in cosmetology, require in order to remain stable the presence of emulsifiers in considerable quantities, which is not always desirable for the dermatological quality of the finished product.
Finally, whether it is a question of mixtures of fatty substances or even of emulsions, the raw materials used very often become rancid by oxidisation in contact with the air, at ambient temperature. This can at present be overcome by adding an anti-oxidizing agent and preserving agents, products which are more and more criticized and brought under regulation.
The present invention aims at providing the formulator with the possibility of maintaining in a stable condition physical systems which are not so in usual conditions of use for users.
We will also examine the particular case of cosmetic substances taken from the foetal pockets of animals.
Thus French Pat. No. 2 336 121 in the name of Raymond BONTEMPS relates to a fresh cosmetic product of foetal origin free from any excipient and preserving agent, consisting in a pure foetal substance such as the liver, the placenta, the mesenchyma, the thymus or the amnion etc. or in the association of these substances, these latter, taken from an animal, reduced to a puree and possibly associated, being packed at a temperature of about -80.degree. C.
Some of these products of foetal origin are in fact biogens, i.e. aspecific cells (ADN and ARN based) which are intended to create living matter and which must be applied to the skin while they are still in fresh condition, i.e. as if they had just been taken from the foetus.
In accordance with the teaching of the above-mentioned patent, in use said substances are thawed, and there is possibly incorporated therein a perfume and/or an isotonic liquid such as a physiological serum and/or a substance penetrating into the skin, in the proportion of 1 to 30%.
These preparations are used in cosmetology as masks or massaging products and give every satisfaction.